If I Lay Here
by BorixJannyxoxo
Summary: She thought she was a distraction, she couldn't be more wrong. TWO-SHOT.
1. Lay With Me

**A/N Hey guys! So I don't want to get into why it took me so long to update. Let's just leave it at computer troubles. Any way this is one of my new ideas. Like since my computer troubles started I've gotten SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much inspiration and new ideas or oneshots and stories. I'm not uploading new stories until I finish some of my other stories. So I hope you enjoy this two shot.**

**_-BorixJannyxoxo_**

She raised a shaking hand to knock on the door of his RV. You see his girlfriend had just broken up with him… again. This time was different, however, his girlfriend had made it clear that she was sick of their relationship. He ended up going home early that day and she's too caring to try and let it go… go figure right? The door opens after her knuckles made contact with the cold, hard metal only two times. She looks up at him to see a charming smile on his face and he has an arm leaning on the door frame. She takes another look at his smile and it take everything in her power not to think about how alluring he is. God his hair looks even more perfect each passing day. She swallows away the lump that has settled in her throat and can't find anything to say besides "H-hey," causing her to mentally scold herself for sounding so nervous. Why was she so nervous? He didn't appear mad or upset. Was it just the fact that this would be their third time alone together and almost every time they have something stop them? One time it was her own fault, then it was some nosy people at a pet shop and partially his now ex-girlfriend.

His lip curves to the side forming his famous half smile and it takes everything in her power not to cover it with her own mouth. "Hey," as he takes his arm away from the doorframe and crosses it over his chest enough for his hand to lay on his other shoulder. She staring at him and his motions, trying to find a single motion that shows that he is upset but she can't find anything. They've been friends for almost two years and he's not showing a single thing signifying he's hurt and it's really surprising her. Shouldn't he be upset? Even though he's a guy, he just got out of a relationship with someone he was with for almost 3 full years. Shouldn't he feel at least a little remorse? "Do you want to come inside? Or are you just going to keep staring at me?"

She quickly snapped out of her trance and shook her head to try and focus more on the situation than him and how completely flirty he is with her without trying. She quickly walked forward and he moved to the side to let her in. She kept her head down as she walked passed him, hoping he didn't see the heavy blush on her cheeks. He noticed it long before she even thought about putting her head down and he had to stop himself from teasing her too much before things get too flirty between them. She walked over to his desk and pulled out his chair out and turned it around so she could face him as he took a seat on his bed. "So what brings you here?," he asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

She sat with one leg over the other before she responded a bit shyly, "Well since you went home early today, I was just coming by to see how you were doing after, well you know," she said adding a shrug of her shoulders to try and pass it off as nothing, but to him, it only made him happier to see her. He let out a long sigh and watched her as she stared at him, waiting for his response. When she didn't get it right away, she knew she had to ask him flat out and hope he was going to give her an honest answer. "How are doing with it anyway?"

He lightly shook his head and laid back down, "I don't know if it just hasn't hit me yet or I just don't care enough, but I feel like it's just a regular day. I left early because I needed to think about how I was feeling. I don't know how to feel about this and it was all so frustrating and confusing." She was honestly surprised with how flustered he was at this point in time and thought that it was a little out of character for him. He was usually the guy that knew everything that's going on and yet he's so torn on feelings. He let his head fall as he looked at the ground not exactly wanting her to see him so lost and confused. "Is this how I'm supposed to feel? Is it normal to feel like this or am I just a horrible boyfriend? I mean I just officially got out of a three year relationship with a girl and I just don't even care enough to feel upset or even ask her why she broke up with me."

She was definitely shocked now. She wasn't expecting him to be so open with her right now. She thought for sure that she would have to practically pull that information out of him. Usually he kept his feeling for himself and he was obviously calm enough not to bad mouth his ex, which she found very admirable. He still let his head hang as he looked down at the floor rubbing his forehead. She rose from his desk chair and took a seat beside him and gently rubbed his back as he started to regain his calm, cool, and collective composure. He let out deep breaths and kept his hair out of his face, since his hair getting in his face would only infuriate him more. When she finally felt he was calm enough, she began to give her opinion on the topic at hand, "Just because you aren't sad about it, doesn't mean that you were a bad boyfriend. Like you said before it might've just not fully hit you yet, don't beat yourself up about it. Besides you might just have something distracting you from the upset feelings you're having right now. You're a great guy and I just guess that Jade and you still weren't as happy as can be with each other."

He looked up at her and lightly smiled at her. She always knew how to cheer him up even when he thought it was impossible to be happy in that point and time. He turned to face her and knew that this might be another chance at actually being able to make his other feelings known and he's not sure if he'll ever get this opportunity again and he doesn't want to risk it. He slowly raised his hand and rested in on her cheek. He raised his thumb to tuck a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, causing her mouth to slightly part at his ministrations. He had moved closer to her, leaving no space on the bed between them and he could feel her minty breath on his chin. He looks at her face just in time to see her eyes flutter closed as his thumb began to stroke her cheek. He saw her swallow roughly and she looked as if she was trying to say something, but nothing was coming out of her mouth. No words, no sounds were falling from her lips. He swallowed as well at the sight of the slight blush on her cheeks. "Yeah, maybe there is something distracting me from those feelings," after he mumbled the words, he moved his face so close to hers that he was just able to move his mouth without his lips touching hers, "But I don't think I care enough to stop it from distracting me." He then moved over to her ear and lightly whispered, "I only want to enhance it." Then before she could even open her eyes, he had moved back in front of her face and placed his lips on her own for a short amount of time and she almost immediately responded.

He leaned back in right away after the short trial run and really allowed himself to get into it, to enjoy it. His hands slid down to her lower back while she raised her hands to his shoulders before moving them to his chest. She definitely was not expecting this to come out of her reasons for coming over. She felt a chill run through her when his tongue touched her lower lip, asking to be allowed in. She almost instantly opened her mouth to him and let out a loud sigh as his tongue touched hers, and moved in ways she never thought was possible and she was loving how unexpected everything was. She leaned in further too lightly push him forward with her mouth. She tried to get closer but with the cramped space it was kind of difficult. She allowed a moan to fall from her lips when she felt him move his hand down her side at a tauntingly slow pace and it was driving her crazy. She gasped and he groaned simultaneously as he picked her legs up so that way he could properly lay her down on his bed and they could be closer. He smiled before he got the idea to take her bottom lip between his teeth and she let out her high pitched sound of approval. Loving that response, he lowered his head so he could kiss her chin and start a trial of open mouth kisses to her neck.

Her hands moved to his hair once she felt him lightly bite down on her collar bone and she had no control of her body, causing herself to be just as surprised as he was when she released a loud moan and arched upward into him. He groaned when he felts her hips brushing his and he instantly sat back on his shins and reached for the hem of his shirt, peeling it off in almost two seconds. She couldn't stop her hands from reaching out to grab the top of his jeans and yank him back down to hover over her and continue his assault on her neck. Not only did he kiss her hungrily but his hands lightly rubbed her sides under her shirt, making goose bumps spring up on her skin. His touch was so gentle while his lips were furiously meeting hers and she knew that she would always remember that contradiction. She felt him begin to slowly push her shirt up over her stomach, causing butterflies to swarm and the tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach to increase. He moved his lips down her neck, to her shoulder, and finally to the tops of her chest that her v-neck top exposed. She release another moan as his hot breath made contact with her chest and she could feel her heart's pounding increase to a speed she's never experienced before.

He moved downwards to her now bare stomach and placed an untraceable trail of kisses that could never be duplicated and she knows that he's the only one that has ever made her feel this amazing, this flawless. She grabbed his hair and lightly tugged it backward as she released another moan because of his actions and he growled at the pain, absolutely loving it. They made eye contact and they both knew that they were feeling the exact same thing, and they weren't going to deny each other.

She was now sitting on the edge of his bed, only wearing her bra and panties and he was lying down behind her, admiring how she looked with the moonlight reflecting off of her back. His still naked body was covered by his sheet and she was looking at an empty wall across from the bed. She was now feeling the regret she was hoping wouldn't be real. She practically betrayed one of her close friends by hooking up with her ex-boyfriend, even though she was the one who broke up with him, she still felt awful. She felt the familiar sting in her eyes and she let the other tauntuing, horrifying thoughts come into her head. _You just gave yourself up to him like that. He was only using you as a rebound. He knew exactly how to play you and you fell for it. He doesn't care for you._

_He doesn't want you the way you want him._

She felt her throat begin to burn from holding back the tears and quickly picked up her clothes, "I should- I should go," She said trying not to break down in front of him.

His arm quickly shot out to grab her wrist before he let her go away, "Wait, can't you stay for a little bit," he said softly as he began to slowly sit up and scoot up behind her. He tilted his head to the side and placed a small, light kiss on her neck, "Just lay with me."

And that was how he got her to stay. She let herself lean back in his arms and she placed her head on his shoulder as he continued to place light kisses on her neck. He slowly fell backwards onto the bed before he lightly chuckled in her ear, "I think I know why she broke up with me," he says and she clamps her eyes shut, not wanting to think about his ex-girlfriend at the moment.

"Why?" She says before she can stop her lips from moving and she mentally punches herself.

"She knew that she wasn't the girl I wanted anymore," he said placing a light kiss on her shoulder, making her sigh. He moved his mouth back to her ear and she shivered feeling his hot breath travel down her neck, "Do you know what girl I want?"

She let a small smile spread on her face and she had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, "Is she in your arms right now?"

He lightly placed his finger under her chin and made her look at him, "Indeed she is. You're good at this game." He lowered his head as she giggled airily and his lips met hers in a slow sweet kiss.


	2. Under Everyone's Noses

Chapter 2

"Under Everyone's Noses"

She walked into school barely able to contain her smile the next day. She felt as if she has been walking on air ever since the previous night and she hopes this feeling that she has will never go away. She doesn't want to know what it's like not feeling like this again. She walks over to her "Make it Shine" locker with an extra spring in her step. She's humming a new tune that's been stuck in her head ever since last night and she hopes to make it a song with André's help. André was able to notice how much happier she was today and couldn't stop a huge grin from spreading across his own face. He was happy that she was in a better mood than she has been in the last few days. "Hey! What's up baby girl?" he asks her with a very joyous tone in his voice.

She felt her smile finally break out on her face and she really wanted to tell him the reason, but they had both agreed to keep it under wraps for a little while. She knew André would be happy for them, but she wasn't too sure about the dark haired girl that hasn't exactly liked her. "I don't know. I'm just in a really good mood. Do you want to help me write a song later? I think I got some new inspiration." Tori said adding an overly sweet smile to try and get him to agree with her, but he had already made up his mind.

"Of course Tor, whenever you want." André said before walking over and giving her a hug. She gladly returned it and opened her eyes to find Beck standing behind them a few feet away. Not a hint of jealousy appeared on his face, but he lightly tilted his head toward the Janitor's closet before he disappeared inside of it.

After seeing his motion she promptly broke the hug, "I actually really should start heading to class. See you in Sikowitz." Tori said before she turned the corner and watched André walk away. When she felt as if he was enough distance away, she quickly shuffled into the Janitor's closet and quietly closed the door.

Shortly after she closed the door, she felt two, warm, strong arms wrap around her waist before he turned her around and leaned down to give her a small kiss. "Hey there beautiful," he said with a faint smile on his lips.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, while grabbing the back of his head and kissed him slightly longer than before. "Hey." She leaned in again and she allowed her fingers to get tangled in his flawless hair while he tightened his grip on her and brought her closer to him. She let out a sigh at the glorious feel of his body heat lightly brushing her skin, surprisingly causing goose bumps to spring up on her skin. He began to rub her sides again and she released a soft moan at his gentle touch, doing her best not to get caught. When they pulled away to breath, he lightly chuckled and leaned back in with a smile on his face and she was the one who decided to press her lips harder against his, making his eyes widen at the fact that she's taking the lead this time. She moved her hands to his chest and lightly began to push him backwards toward the wall as she allowed her tongue to peak out of her mouth to touch his lips before being allowed into his mouth. He hit the wall with a thump and couldn't help but lightly moan and what was happening right now.

He allowed his hands to travel down to her butt and caress it softly before giving her a gentle squeeze, causing her to release a louder moan than her previous one. That was when she realized that if she allowed him to go any further with her that she wouldn't be able to stop herself from continuing and going as far as they did last night. She pulled away from him and placed her arms on his chest, grabbing a hold of the collar of his shirt, before he carefully wrapped his arms around her waist again. He smiled down at her as they both tried to regain their breath, "That," he started before taking in another breath, "was and excellent good morning kiss."

She put her head down and lightly giggled before raising her head to see his dark, hypnotizing brown orbs, "I just wish it didn't have to happen in private."

She heard him release a sigh and knew she shouldn't have brought it up right now, "We've discussed this all last night, Tori. I thought we both agreed that this was best for us right now."

She let out a huff and looked up at him shyly, "I know but I just want to be able to hold your hand when we're walking through the halls. You know, show that our relationship exists." She looked up at him and found that she couldn't read the expression on his face and she really hoped he wasn't mad. "Look I know it's stupid but I just really like you and I hate how I can't touch you in the hallways."

He furrowed his eyes closer together before he pulled her against him, "It's not stupid. Believe me I want to be able to hold your hand in the halls too, but I actually kind of like keeping low." Her eyebrows shot up in confusion and he lightly laughed at the look on her face before explaining, "I don't know why but sneaking around kind of makes it more fun. You feel the rush of never knowing if someone's going to walk in, meeting in dark rooms, sneaking out of class to get some alone time," she looked up at him knowing that there has to be another reason why he loves it so much and she raised one eyebrow while making a somewhat seductive face. A smile broke out on his face and he quickly looked away before saying, "Ok and there's something amazingly sexy out of all of it."

Her eyes widened in realization and she spoke with a light joking tone in her voice, "There it is!" she said while throwing her head back in laughter before he had to cover both of their mouths, fearing they'll get caught from laughing too loud.

When se tilts her head back up to look at him, she smiles as he raises his pointer finger to his lips, "Hush love," he murmured before moving in towards her ear, "We don't want to get caught now do we?" he whispered huskily making a chill run from her head to her toes as her grip on his collar tightened. He moved his head down a little bit and gave her a short kiss on the neck, making her skin tight and a gasp fall from her lips, "Don't deny that you think sneaking around is sexy. We'd both know that you were lying based on the way you're acting like now." His hands then traveled to her hips before he continued his assault on her neck, making her bite her bottom lip to stop herself from being too loud. "Mhmm Beck," she said before releasing a panting breath as he began to suck the sensitive spot of her neck that he had just discovered last night, already memorizing its exact location. "If you don't stop," she stopped trying to keep her moan in her mouth, "we'll get caught." That only encouraged him to pull her closer and lean forward enough to make her slightly bend her back backwards and a relatively loud moan escaped from her mouth. She tried to push herself forwards to try and get him off of her since he was driving her insane, but he didn't move and applied more pressure to keep her there. She heard the warning bell ring its melodious chirp and she then lightly pushed on his shoulders, "Ok now we really got to go." She said breathless.

"Can't we be a little late?" he hurriedly asked her before going back to his ruthless attack on her neck.

She grabbed a hold of his face and let him stay for a few more moments before she moved his face away from her neck as she tried to catch her breath. She looked into his eyes and gave him a quick peck before readjusting her bag and she grabbed a hold of his hand, "See you at lunch?"

He smiled at her and raised her hand to his mouth, not breaking eye contact with her, and gave it a chaste kiss on the top, "Until then dear." He leaned in closer and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he walked around her and exited the closet and she put her back against the wall with her hands over her heart as she looked up at the ceiling trying to bring herself back to earth. Only two words could describe how she felt whenever they were together.

Absolutely flawless.

* * *

She was walking to her Vocals class when she suddenly felt arms wrap around her and pull her into an empty class room and pinned her hands up against the wall. She was about to let out a scream when she saw who had pulled her in. Suddenly she bit her lower lip remembering that he had left lunch slightly early since she was driving him crazy back there and she didn't even touch him. He leaned in closer to her ear and lowly whispered hauntingly, "You're in trouble Ms. Vega."

She lightly giggled and decided she was going to play dumb, "What did I do wrong?" she responded with pressing herself against him and he sucked in a deep breath to try and stay in control.

"Ok I totally take back what I said earlier about this being sexy! I wanted to tear you apart last period! It was like you were trying to torture me! Damn that lip bite was the icing on the cake!" He was honestly so frustrated at the fact that he couldn't kiss her and hold onto her and she decided to tease him by biting her lip and winking at him.

"Well I'm sorry that I- mph!" She was cut off by him pressing his lips against hers, hard.

He quickly pulled away and kept her hands pinned to the wall, "Ok I can't take another day of that. So we tell them tomorrow," he said before diving back in to her and kissing her hungrily.

She knew that as long as she was with him, she would always feel as if she was floating and she never wanted to come down from the high she felt because of him and what he does to make her feel that way.

She knows that they'll have a mostly happy relationship and she will fight to the ends of the earth to stay with him.

**A/N Hey guys! I hoped you liked this little two shot! I have another oneshot that should be out next week but the next thing I want to write is either BTR or Healing Hearts. I'll probably do Healing Hearts next. So yeah please review and i'll see you guys soon!**

_**-BorixJannyxoxo**_


End file.
